a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a reversible automobile floor mat. More particularly, the invention relates to a mat having a center pan portion which is reversible to adapt to different conditions of various seasons.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automobile floor mats are well known and used often to protect the carpeting in an automobile from the damage of calcium and sand, as well as the wear from the user's feet. Particularly, CA-A-1,198,466 describes a floor mat which comprises a central pan having diagonally disposed ribs where the fluid is collected between these ribs. Therefore, the pants of the user are protected from soaking in the fluids collected in the pan. However, the central portion is not required during the summer since less contaminants are carried from the feet of the user.